Invitations
by PunkiiRose
Summary: When Angela asks Bella to address her Graduation Announcements, what do you get when you mix an irritable Bella with a bored Edward? Hot, sweaty lemons. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to the wonderfully awesome Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note:**Okay, so this is my first fic for Fan Fiction, but not my first fic ever. I'm a posting virgin so when you decide to review, which I pray you will, be gentle with me :/. I'll take a few flames but I prefer love! So without further ado. . .

Set during Eclipse, OOC, All human,One-Shot. There are no Victorian Armies searching for the precious freesia-blood, or angst to be-comings of a vampire. Just normal teenage problems.

RATED *M* FOR A REASON! ~sealed with lemon-filled goodness~

My nerves were completely frazzled at the moment. Graduation was just a tad bit too close for my liking. Edward and I had a few discussions concerning college but somehow or another the conversation always ended with the both of us naked and sweaty. Renee was now getting under my skin, constantly badgering me about sending her and Phil tickets to the Graduation and Charlie was just being Charlie. I was going to implode with stress sooner or later from all of my problems.

What I was most worried about, however, was Edward and college. We'd both received acceptance letters to Dartmouth, but I couldn't afford it. Yes, I had a filthy rich boyfriend who could probably buy the whole damn college for himself if he wanted to but I refused to let him pay for it. Chivalry had it's limits with me, and this was one of the boundary lines I wouldn't allow him to cross. I opted for a cheaper school elsewhere and, of course, he wanted to go there with me. For some damn reason that I still cannot figure out though, I didn't want him to give up his chance at a good school just to accommodate for me, but I was too selfish to _let_ him go off to college without me anyway. In other words, I was one confused, irritable bitch at the moment.

When Angela called me asking if I could help her address announcements I damn near jumped on the opportunity to escape my thoughts. Something as mindless as this required almost no thought and I would do anything for that kind of narcotic. When I told Edward he'd agreed to assist us as well. That being said, depending on how many invitations Angela had, we'd finish early. Damn it!

Upon Angela greeting us, I quickly realized that we'd come in on a serious discussion of sorts between her and Ben. We seated ourselves in the purple loveseat against the wall farthest from the couple while Angela reclaimed her spot next to Ben, looking weary.

"As I was saying, honey," she said, stroking the back of Ben's hand, "sometimes we should do things that the both of us enjoy."

"But we both enjoy movies!" he whined. I could tell they'd been at this for a while now.

"Not kung-fu, though, sweetie. I really don't like when you drag me along to go see two guys beat the spit out of each other."

He sighed, then rolled his head lazily on his neck in our direction, as if he hadn't seen us come in.

"Edward! Bella! Glad to see you!"

I looked to Edward, as if he'd just left and then suddenly rematerialized again. We were sitting here for at least five minutes now. Ass just needed a reason to change the subject.

I waved, and Edward did the same.

Seeing that the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, Angela stood with a sigh and led us up the stairs to a spare bedroom. She asked Edward and Ben to carry up two boxes full of invitations for us to begin with. I repeat, for us to _begin with._

"I'm sorry to leave you guys with all of the work but I really need to finish talking to Ben,"

I waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I could use the distraction." I patted her shoulder and gave her a wink. "Give him an earful for me."

She smiled and towed Ben back to the main room by his sleeve after closing the door.

It was hot as balls in this damn room. I'd already taken off my cardigan and boots but I was still sweating like a fat guy in a marathon. Where the hell was the thermostat?

I got through half of my stack of envelopes and Edward had finished more than I did. We tried to keep up a conversation ourselves but the heat made it difficult for me. In that moment I wanted nothing more than for Edward to have cold skin. Damn boy was warmer than me, and he wasn't even hot!

I didn't want to talk at all at that point. I just wanted to finish the damn addresses and get the hell out of here.

I sat in front of Edward, facing away from him but toward the cracked window.

About an hour after we'd tackled through the second box, Edward had pushed his stack of invitations up closer to me and scooted forward until his knees bumped against my ass.

I sighed, told him to back his shit up, and attempted to move away from him when he didn't listen. He then proceeded to lift me into his lap and buried his nose in my hair. This would have actually been fine with me if I wasn't so uncomfortable.

I tried to ignore him and his smothering heat as I finished up my announcements. His hands encircled my ribcage and the thumb of his right hand brushed against my breast while the other slid down my stomach. I sucked in a sharp breath as my pen froze. _Go lower_, I pleaded in my head. I felt the tip of his nose slide down to my ear where his grin grew wilder with each passing second, each bead of sweat rolling down my forehead.

"What's wrong? You stopped writing," he whispered.

"And you stopped touching me," I rasped. "Finish what you started, Cullen."

He cupped my breast, kneading it, while the fingers of his other hand pressed against the apex of my jeans.

I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat that resembled a whinny and a whimper all at once, damn near throwing the pen and papers off of my lap.

He undid the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace before slipping his fingers in and cupping my sex through the boy shorts. The other hand found it's way up my shirt, pushing my bra aside and rolling my taut nipple between his fingers. My head dropped to his shoulder and I bucked against his hand. He placed a lazy kiss on my mouth, sucking my lips between his own. The hand in my pants slipped in my underwear and began toying with my slit.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Yes, love?"

"Please?" He knew what I wanted. It wasn't nice of him to make me beg.

"Please what?" he inquired, that panty wetting grin on his face.

I grabbed a hand full of hair in the back of his head and tugged, hard. He hissed, and pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger roughly.

"Fuck me, Edward. Please? Fuck me with your fingers?"

"Anything for you, love," he smiled, plunging two fingers inside of me.

I mewled like a mad woman, grinding my hips into his erection beneath me and riding the fingers inside of me.

He groaned in my ear and pumped his hand faster, pressing a finger to that oh so sweet spot between my legs. His tongue licked up the side of my face from my jaw to my temple.

"Aaahhh, fuck!" I breathed against his neck, riding his hand with abandon. I was so close to that high point that I could taste it.

"So fucking beautiful," he muttered before giving me a forceful open-mouthed kiss, his tongue twisting and twirling around mine, the hand on my breast, squeezing and pulling relentlessly. The pain and pleasure coursing through my body was just what I needed to haul myself over the edge.

The heat in my belly shot to every limb and appendage in my body as I spasmed myself into oblivion, the walls of my pussy clenching so hard I'm pretty sure it left marks on Edward's fingers. I came so hard I thought I sprained my toe.

When the spasms subsided, he kissed my swollen lips tenderly and whispered that he loved me in my ear. I whispered it back and he lied me down on the bed beside him.

"May I ask what that was for?" I turned my head on the pillow to get a good look at him. Now the bastard was sweating.

He looked me square in the eye and sucked his glistening fingers into his mouth before saying, "I just wanted a taste."

I groaned. "Well I'll be sure to return the favor."

He acted as if he hadn't heard me, picking up another pen and envelope from the bedside and scribbling names on it indifferently.

"Looking forward to it."

"Is that an invitation?"

It was about another hour until we actually finished the announcements. When Angela looked through a few of them I noticed a sort of freshly-fucked glow about her.

"You guys are life-savers!" she smiled, hugging me. "Don't worry about the other announcements just yet. You can help me with them next week maybe. You did a fantastic job with these."

"We were happy to help."

She hooked her arm around mine and walked me to the door as Edward and Ben carried the two totes down.

"I really hope you guys didn't leave a mess in there," she said giving me a knowing look.

I looked back to the purple couch that Edward and I had sat on and returned the smile. "No more of a mess than you two did. I don't remember the love seat having white spots."

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? Try not to flame me and my amateur skills, please.

Nice reviews are sweeter than Bella's happy juice. :)


End file.
